Double Betrayal (Episode 5.2)
// Transmission Log Entered Aquatium These days make us more aware of the uncertainties that exist. Sure the "Truce" is in place, but everyday we face new problems, some against our own kind who simply choose to work for others. That is their choice, something we all made, and our choices take us down the path we now see, we may not know it, but we have to try and understand it. Help from a foe seems to be finally getting results, will we understand why it came to this, who knows. Aquatium I was monitoring some local Hardlines to check for any disturbance to them, ever since they were targetted by Anome's ppl. I had crew member Orexis aiding me with this mission. Before I could access all those I needed Tyndall had an update and further mission to follow. Tyndall: Warrior, the data retrieved in the field regarding the final damaged hardline junction box could be the final key we need to rescue Niobe. The Effectuator has analyzed the data, and believes he's come up with something. He's asking to talk to you. I'm sending you his current coordinates Aquatium I was seeing more of the Effectuator than my home Zion, this ceertianly not a good thing, however he does provide entertainment each time. The Effectuator: How's it hangin'? Just come to shoot the breeze? Well hey, did you catch that show last night with the guy who couldn't--'' ''Oh, the hardline junction box thing, right. What was I gonna say about that... Uh... Inference? Information? Informant! That was it. The data gave us a list of Anome's meathooks who took down the last box, and one of them is a slimy scoundrel we've dealt with before; he'll play on whichever side if offering to butter his bread that day. His name is Unlimit Reactor, and he's ready to talk to you, so go round him up! I'll send the location to your operator--I love chatting with him! Aquatium Seems quite Ironic for Anome to have betrayal in his own people, almost poetic wouldn't you say Orexis Orexis Yes, hopefully he will provide us some good information Aquatium It would be in his interest to. Now we have the location, and I'm sure everyone loves chatting to you Effectuator The Effectuator: Does your operator ever talk about me? We've become real fast friends by now; gosh, we'd be blood brothers, if I had blood. Now where did that lupine of mine get to? Aquatium Moving along.... We made our way to the location provided. Aquatium Why does it always seem that everyone but us humans get the upmarket places in the matrix... I hope this guy is ready to co-operate. Unlimit Reactor: Tyndall sent you? Okay, let's get out of here. They might find me here... I know someplace a little more secure. I'll send your operator the coordinates. Aquatium More secure....so be it, you better hope your information is of worth. Confirm if the location is clear to escort him out of here Orexis Orexis Yes Sir.. .. Its clear Unlimit Reactor: Move it, move it. They'll roast me alive in my hovercraft if they find out I'm talking to you. Aquatium Keep thinking that thought about what might happen if you don't make our talk to you worthwhile, lets move. Tyndall: Dealing with traitors is never a reliable business, {playername}, so be careful. Apparently, he has a jammer routine hidden in a box in a warehouse. Take him there, and have him activate the jammer field. Then he should feel secure enough to talk. Aquatium Well he better talk once we get there, if not Ill use other "interigation" methods. We made our way, however some other Anome followers spotted me and attacked, Orexis took the Unlimit to the secure location while I made sure I was the last person these unlimits would jump on. They were more powerful than the others, but I killed one and managed to lose the other. I arrived to the secure location where Orexis and the unlimit were waiting. Orexis Area is secure Aquatium Good, I'll check inside. Aquatium Ok I found what this guy might have wanted to get too, bring him here. Orexis Yes Sir Aquatium Orexis brings the Unlimit to my location, the device he said made the area secure was reported to me by my operator that it was a fake, none-the-less I wont tell him, lets get this information. Now what you have to tell us... Unlimit Reactor: That data will lead you to the hardline junction box. You just have toOOURCK! Aquatium Out of nowhere other Anome followers attacked, and killed him Orexis, lets take care of these.... things. Orexis With pleasure... Aquatium We made swift work on them, but we didn't get the information. I updated Tyndall Tyndall: Warrior, we recieved the data, and were able to decrypt even without Unlimit Reactor's help; fortunately, it used one of Anome's encryption schemes that was cracked several weeks ago. This implies that the data is not new, but hopefully it is still accurate. I'm sending you to the coordinates we extracted. Look for the hardline junction box and repair it. Aquatium It was looking like we were closing in on rescuing Niobe, we made our way to the location, ready for anything. Orexis I have found the location point of the Repair box, but im detecting some of them in there. Aquatium You know what we do with those that get in our way... Aquatium ...Remove them. I repaired the box and more followers attacked us, our mission was successful. Only these misfits to remove from doing anything to it again. Aquatium Me and Orexis took care of them. Any more signs of them? Orexis No Sir, its clear. Aquatium Good, lets go. I updated Tyndall on a successful mission. Tyndall: Fantastic work, operative! The Effectuator has informed us that thanks to your activation of the last hardline junction, he's able to begin the final trace to the construct where Niobe is stranded. I't shouldn't be long now before we can get her back to safety. Aquatium Just what I wanted to hear. The world still passes by for many, and we fight to the fights we need to. The Bluepills know nothing of this, we are simply more strangers walking down the road, but how that road looks different. // Transmission Log End *''Episode 5.2: "Saving Captain Niobe Part 2'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 5.2) Category:Episode 5.2 Missions